Three Sips
by Basmathgirl
Summary: Told in a series of ficlets, Donna finds out that sometimes three sips are all you need to get what you want.
1. Three Sips

**Disclaimer:** I made this up on the spot to entertain a friend and not to make any money; not that I'm capable of making any money out of this.

**A/N:** my other fic is being troublesome, and I found this on my hard drive, so I thought I'd post it to cheer **alimoseby** up.

* * *

**Three Sips**

.  
There was a merry twinkle in the Doctor's eye as he looked over his glass of water and sipped it daintily.

Donna wondered what he was thinking exactly as his gaze wandered to her body.

Could his attention be on her sleeveless dress, where she had exposed her shoulders? The candle light made her skin glow softly against the rich fabric of her dress.

Or had his eyes focused on the trail of lace that edged her gown and held up the swell of her breasts?

She breathed slowly as she tried to decide.

In turn, she wanted to reach out and touch his hand, feel the cool skin of his long fingers; mesh their hands together as one and sense his heartbeats as they counterbalanced hers.

Instead she reached for her own wine glass, swirling the stem between her fingers, judging the weight of it in her hand before lifting it to her lips; pressing them onto the crystal in delicate flutters in the vain attempt to leave hardly a smidge of lipstick behind.

She sensed rather than knew that his full attention was on her mouth as she swallowed three sips of sparkling water.

So she pursed her lips, making the pout as sensual as she could.

He immediately cleared his throat, and she knew she have achieved her goal.

He wanted her now.


	2. Three Sighs

**Three Sighs**

.

It was time to make her move. Standing up from her chair, he immediately rose from his own in politeness; the type that gentlemen were once renowned for. Fortunately she had anticipated this and intended to use it to her advantage.

"I was going to ask if you would like anything else," she breathily declared. "Perhaps something sweet and tasty to finish the evening."

His eyes flickered momentarily to her mouth, she was pleased to note, so she brought the tip of her tongue out to lightly run along the seam of her lips without any misunderstanding of coyness. After all, she wanted him to be fully aware that there was a ripe woman in front of him instead of some inexperienced slip of a girl.

A smirk appeared on his face as the subliminal message made its way home.

"That sounds delightful," he responded smoothly. "Shall we transfer to somewhere more comfortable so that we can enjoy ourselves in private?"

"Private, Doctor? Whatever do you think I'm offering?" she wondered, gracing him with a flirtatious smile when he moved to her side and took possession of her arm to wrap it around his own.

"I think, Donna Noble," he leaned in close to say, wafting his warm breath over her cheek, "that I shall find whatever you are offering to be enticing and possibly sensual."

"Really?!" She deliberately quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement. "Then, my dear Timeboy, I shall endeavour to be both enticing and sensual," she whispered directly into his ear, making sure that her lips ghosted against his earlobe as she did so.

There was an answering shiver of delight through his body, and he held her gaze as he proposed, "Let's go home and get you into the dark… I mean, through the dark."

Donna quietly crowed to herself. Oh yes! She could almost taste how much he wanted her.


	3. Three Touches

**Three Touches**

.

"Are you cold?" the Doctor asked with some concern as they walked along through the night air together.

The dark may have encompassed them but Donna was nowhere near to being cold, not with him beside her. Not that such a confession was liable to pass her lips. Oh no. She had other plans for those lips; and a different type of confession entirely.

So she slowed, and drew him closer by murmuring, "Just a little bit. You never know how a new planet will affect you."

"I can keep you warm," he instantly offered, and then equally instantly had second thoughts. "That's if you want me to, but if you don't, then I can easily…" His voice trailed off as he fought to keep the look of disappointment off his face.

"Spaceman," she said softly, and temporarily stopped walking. "It's okay; I want you… to keep me warm."

A huge grin spread across his countenance after his initial shock. "Then, Ms Noble, if I may?" he offered by lifting his arm away in invitation for her move closer so that he could then encase her within his half embrace.

She immediately wrapped an arm around his waist, giving him a slight squeeze in thanks before gazing up at him expectantly. "Is this what you meant?"

Obviously it was because his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he nervously swallowed and then tried to blow out a subtle breath. "Yes," he squeaked before catching himself. "I intended this action. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, thank you." She added in another brief squeeze. Well, it had to be brief, as she didn't want him suddenly combusting out of fright. "We'll soon be lovely and warm together."

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but he was doing well at hiding his true intentions, she noted.

"If you are comfortable, Donna, then I don't mind doing this for you, for as long as you like," he quietly admitted as he brought their faces nearer still.

"I'm very comfortable so far," she confirmed for him, knowing he would be worrying about their close proximity causing her possible problems. "So all that leaves me to do is say thank you, like this…"

And that was the point at which she reached up and gently pressed her lips to his mouth.


	4. Three Tries

**Three Tries**

.

For a second the Doctor slumped towards her lips, losing himself in the moment before normal sense took over. "Donna!" he instantly gasped out in shock, and backed away. "What are you doing?"

So she deliberately smirked at him. Silly Spaceman pretending he didn't want her to kiss him! "Hmm. What am I doing? Good question," she pondered, placing a fingertip on her bottom lip in thought. "I think I'm thanking you for being considerate by kissing you. Would you agree?"

"I agree," he replied tightly as his inner emotions whirled. "But why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? Last time wasn't all that great; what with the ginger beer, the anchovies and the whole almost dying bit."

"It was a detox, Donna," he corrected, as she knew he would.

"And you said you must do that again. So guess what! We just did," she told him triumphantly.

"I never…," he spluttered, so very torn.

She took pity on him. With a tender touch to his cheek, she suggested, "I've taken the first step, to break this thing between us, so now I'll leave it up to you to do the rest when you are ready."

"What thing between us?" he demanded to know.

Exasperation made her sigh and prod him indignantly in the chest. "The thing that makes everyone assume we are married, a couple or at least together. The thing that with normal people would eventually lead to us ending up in bed together, making mad, passionate love. The thing that could be bloody wonderful if you'd just let yourself enjoy it for a second and forget all that prophecy crap!" She then softened her voice to say, "The thing we could share together if you'd let us, for one moment, take a chance to grasp some happiness because I'd like to explore the thing between us… with you."

"The thing," he pathetically repeated as her words sank in to his world of denial. "It pays to have a thing. All hail the thing. You always have to respect the thing."

Donna brought her face back to his as he continued to babble on in obvious fright. "The thing will also up and leave if you're not careful. So what's it to be? Will our next kiss be the very last one, or the first of many more?" she asked as she tilted her head to line up their lips, almost touching him.

Eager to accept her invitation, he mumbled "Let's see," and dipped to join them together.


	5. Three Assurances

**Three Assurances**

.

His lips were cold to start with; not all that surprising considering the coolness of the air around them. But they soon warmed up as their mouths undulated with tender presses of plump lips.

Then he sort of sunk onto her, like a relieved prisoner, as he momentarily escaped from his own prison.

As quickly as it had started the kiss finished with a loud wet pop.

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor immediately apologised, obviously shocked that the kiss had happened and that he had his arms wrapped around her. "I should not have taken advantage of you and the situation."

Donna frowned as she fought her rising anger, and to retain her grip on his arms. "You did not take advantage. I wanted you to touch me, so don't you dare apologise to me."

"But I…!" he stumbled.

"And so did I, in case you hadn't noticed. Now, shall you stop all this advantage nonsense and show me what you are feeling," she ordered him with a tender caress to his jawline using her fingertips as she spoke. "You got as far as this," she reminded him, returning her lips to his mouth.

He hesitated for a second; unable to accept this was happening. "I can kiss you again?" he wondered.

Inevitably she rolled her eyes. "D'uh! That's what I'd already told you. You great big…" She then bit her lip to halt the insult.

"Outer space dunce?" he suggested as a huge grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, that'll do," she agreed, using her own amused smirk. "So….?"

"So…," he considered, moving back into her close personal space, seeming to question whether his presence was still allowed. "You wanted me to touch you," he murmured and crushed her whole body against him, sweeping his hands down her back as his lips desperately sought contact.


	6. Three Gasps

**A/N: **with some sweet Doctor on the way for **DarkSun. Sama**.

* * *

**Three Gasps**

.

Donna clung onto the Doctor, letting him lead their dance of passion as their mouths meshed. He was all she could think of; he filled her senses perfectly. His body was solid but inviting under her touch, his scent was overpowering in the way it enticed her desire, his taste… oh my, his taste was succulent as his tongue sought hers out in languid sliding motions.

Several times she forgot to breathe as she opened further at his request.

His mouth wasn't the only part of him exploring this wonderful moment. Those hands of his smoothed and caressed a path that set her nerves deliciously on fire; from the nape of her neck down to the tops of her thighs, she would have welcomed any exploration he fancied.

But he kept chastely to safe areas despite brushing the tips of his fingers over her hips, her pert bottom and near the underside of the swell of her breasts.

Her own fingers had threaded their way into his hair, raking her nails across his scalp as she shared kiss after kiss with him.

'Take me,' she mentally yearned as she thrust her tongue deep into his mouth, suckling in a manner that showed what she'd like to do to him.

"We should get back to the TARDIS," he proposed at some point when he broke their embrace to allow her to catch her breath.

"Yes," Donna agreed as she resumed their broken kiss, "we should; but we have to decide something else."

A puzzled frown appeared on his face. "We do?"

Oh, he was such a novice at all of this! "We do, my dear Doctor," she coquettishly told him as she resisted nudging him into ravishing her on the spot. "What do you want when we get there?"

"Oh," he gasped as he considered her question for a few seconds. "I think I know."

And he leaned in close to her ear to make his request.


	7. Three Requests

**Three Requests**

.

"Skin against skin," the Doctor said; the request falling from his lips in a hurried whisper as he held Donna tight. The embrace could have crushed her with its intensity, so passionate was he in that moment of emotional release.

She had raised her eyes in question to his to double check that this was more than a jest, more than a fleeting whim; to be greeted by dark, heavy lidded eyes that could have been dismissed as being filled with lust.

But he didn't do idle lust, that wasn't his style. Anger, arrogance, and maybe anarchy on the odd occasion but never sensual avarice.

"Are you sure?" she had sought to reassure herself by asking, fearing that this was a dream.

A nod, barely distinguishable in the low light, followed before he buried his face in the hollow of her neck to escape her scrutiny. "Yes," he groaned. "Please, Donna."

"Then skin against skin it shall be," she had replied, unable to keep the slightly teasing tone out of her voice. "Now the question is: how much skin exactly would you like to be pressed up against?"

His body shuddered as a low whimper clawed its way out of his throat. "Oh Donna! Don't tease me so."

"You daft Martian! I assure you that I would not tease you like this unless I intended to carry it out," she fondly swore in a breathy voice. "So shall we go and reveal some skin?"

"Yes, oh yes!" he agreed and lifted his head to pant lightly in expectation. "I shall follow your lead."

The thought of him being on a lead with a collar suddenly burst into her mind, and she had to stifle a giggle at the mental image. There'd be time enough for that later, for now he was hers to command. Taking a firm grasp of his hand, she gently tugged him in a direction. "Then let's go and have another adventure, but this time of the adult kind."

To seal the deal, she placed a kiss upon his lips; only to back away when he tried to return it.

Well… she didn't want to tarry any longer than necessary. There was a promise to carry out, after all.

"Onwards, Spaceman," she purred seductively with a smile, and led him away like an eager puppy into the depths of the TARDIS.


End file.
